


Entre Ángeles y Demonios

by Arelate (Nana)



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Romance, Supernatural - Freeform, lol-project
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-25
Updated: 2009-06-25
Packaged: 2017-10-19 17:39:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nana/pseuds/Arelate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Compañeros en el castigo, cómplices en el acto y furtivos a duras pena de la fatal condena, porque a pesar de poder verse y escucharse, un ángel y un demonio jamás de los jamases serían libres para amarse." "Sakura siempre supo que algo saldría mal." N/S</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entre Ángeles y Demonios

Sakura siempre supo que algo saldría mal. Ella lo presentía.

Quizás era causa de ese sexto sentido que supuestamente tienen las mujeres, o probablemente era la experiencia que le decía que todas las brillantes ideas de Kiba acababan con finales de tragedia griega. Pero en fin, lo hecho, hecho estaba.

– ¿Tienes la regla? – le espetó un muchacho de su edad, aparentemente normal.

La pelirrosa hizo amago de arrancarse todos los pelos de la cabeza, en un vano intento de apaciguar su desesperación –. Cállate, imbécil.

Otro chico, anclado al amplio ventanal en la salita del apartamento, se limitó a emitir un leve gruñido, sin dejar de observar apáticamente al inocente y pequeño bonsái junto a sí.

¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer? ¡Ah, sí! Matar a Kiba. Por ser tan idiota y, consecuentemente, por haber sugerido jugar a la _oujia_.

– Todos los humanos son unos ineptos – siseó el moreno que estaba al lado de la ventana, como si hubiera leído los pensamientos de la muchacha –. Aún no entiendo porque siguen empeñándose en jugar ese juego tan estúpido.

El rubio, que había estado hurgando entre los gabinetes de la cocina, se cruzó de brazos. – Nadie pidió tu opinión, _angelito_.

– ¡Ya basta! – vociferó Sakura, desde la mesa de la cocina –. No pienso aguantármelos por el resto de mi vida. ¿Por qué no regresan, cada uno, a donde deben estar y hablamos cuando me muera?

Una bolita de papel voló por los aires hasta aterrizar sonoramente sobre la frente de la pelirrosa –. Porque no sabemos a dónde te irás cuando te mueras, so boba.

Ella trató de ahogar un potente alarido que amenazaba con escaparse de sus labios –. Ugh… ¡Na-ru- _to_! – vociferó, mientras sus grandes ojos cafés se ofuscaban con desenfreno.

– ¿Sabes? – comentó el rubio –, esa vena gorda en la frente te hace ver muy sexy.

Un montón de revistas salieron disparadas por los aires, todas y cada una esquivando limpiamente al risueño rubio.

El moreno frunció el ceño, cerrando sus ojos como en busca de un pensamiento perdido –. Soy _yo_ el que no piensa aguantárselos a ustedes dos.

La pelirrosa se volvió para observarle y Naruto se limitó a sonreír con suficiencia –. ¿Celoso? – inquirió éste.

– Ya quisieras.

El rubio negó lentamente con la cabeza, alejándose de la cocina y acercándose con cautela al moreno apoyado sobre el ventanal –. No, Sasu-chin… ya quisieras _tú_ , ¿no?

Sasuke fijó su oscura mirada sobre el rubio, arrugando levemente el entrecejo y sin articular palabra. Naruto eliminó finalmente la distancia entre ellos, extendiendo sus brazos y colocándolos a cada lado del moreno, cuidadosamente y sin tocarlo. La sonrisa burlona había desaparecido de sus facciones, y Sasuke optó por desviar su mirada.

– Mírame – gesticuló el rubio autoritariamente, clavando sus grandes y expresivos ojos azules sobre la lúgubre mirada del moreno.

Luchando contra su voluntad, Sasuke no tuvo más remedio que acatar la orden, fusionando su mirada con la de Naruto –. ¿Por qué…?

– _Shhh…_

Sakura les observaba con preocupación.

No había ni cinco centímetros de separación entre sus rostros, aunque tanto el rubio como el moreno se mantenían quietos, estáticos, sin mover un músculo. Naruto sentía un bienvenido cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo, y estaba seguro de que sus dedos estaban a punto de despegarse de sus manos sólo para poder _rozar_ al otro. Sólo por eso.

– Naruto – suspiró Sasuke, vagamente. Ellos no podían…

El aludido hizo caso omiso a su llamado, y se aventuró a acercarse un poco más. Hubiera juntado su respingona nariz con la perfectamente perfilada del moreno, si no hubiera sido porque, como por arte de magia, su figura traspasó místicamente la del joven moreno.

¡No podían!

– ¡MALDITA SEA! – bramó Naruto, soltando una patada y alejándose a zancadas del lugar. Sasuke permaneció allí, en silencio, sin acreditar el pasado suceso.

– ¡Naruto! – exclamó Sakura, al sentir todo el apartamento temblar. Varios libros se cayeron de los estantes y la muchacha tuvo que correr de un lado al otro para evitar que toda su vasija se estrellara contra el piso. La pelirrosa sabía exactamente lo que había pasado, pese a no haber sido capaz de ver nada; Naruto y Sasuke estaban malditos.

– Mierda, mierda, mierda… – repetía sin cesar el rubio, berreando por toda la sala como un animal enjaulado, sin prestarle atención a los objetos que salían disparados y se rompían a su paso –. ¡Maldición!

– ¡Naruto, cálmate! – imploró la muchacha, sosteniendo un juego de copas que había heredado de su tía –. ¡Vas a destruirlo todo!

El rubio se detuvo, tirándose del pelo con una mano, como Sakura lo había hecho minutos antes.

– Tú ya sabías – reprendió el moreno, aún en el mismo lugar.

– ¡Sasuke! – exclamó la pelirrosa, de manera desaprobatoria –. ¡De veras, no ayudas!

Naruto se volvió para encararlo, y tanto Sasuke como Sakura pudieron apreciar un sobrenatural brillo cobrizo que adquiría su mirada –. Él tiene razón.

– ¿Cómo? – balbuceó la muchacha, incrédula, parándose en seco mientras reorganizaba los condimentos. El aludido no tuvo reacción visible.

– Sasuke tiene razón… – repitió el rubio, bajando su mirada –. ¡Sólo que _yo_ no me he dado por vencido!

Sakura sintió una ráfaga de viento pasar, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Naruto se encontraba nuevamente frene al moreno, como un aparecido dentro de una nube de humo.

– Yo no me he dado por vencido – decretó Sasuke, sin mirar al rubio.

– ¡Mentira! – chilló –. ¡No te importa! ¿Verdad? ¡No te importa que no estemos juntos! ¡No te importa que pasemos la eternidad así! ¡TE IMPORTA UNA MIERDA!

– ¡Si no me importara no estaría aquí! – soltó el moreno, finalmente. Con las mejillas arreboladas y de frente al rubio –. Tú sabes que me importa – susurró.

Naruto le miró directamente a los ojos, ¿cuánto hubiera dado por tan sólo rozar las mejillas sonrosadas, sonrosada la piel? ¿Sentir su pulso? ¿Sentir su calor? Pero no, era imposible; no era humano. Y no estaba permitido de ninguna manera.

Sakura no sabía que hacer. Ya había terminado de recoger el desastre que había ocasionado la rabia del rubio y jugaba con su pelo incómodamente, escondida detrás de la mesilla de granito que separaba la cocina del comedor –. Vamos, chicos. Estoy segura de que encontraremos una forma… saben que tienen todo mi apoyo – aseguró sonriendo –. Peleando no arreglaremos nada. No peleen – imploró.

Tanto el moreno como el rubio le miraron, y, aunque lo negasen después, dentro de sí sintieron que se les levantaba un peso de encima. Porque aunque no lo aceptaran ni en el fondo de sus corazones, tenían puesta su plena confianza sobre aquella pelirrosada muchacha. Había esperanza. Era su esperanza.

Naruto se volvió para mirar de soslayo al moreno nuevamente, y se separó de él con aires de pesadez y renuencia. Solamente la inimaginable tortura de no poder sentirle le ponía así; desganado, desdichado. Era su desgracia, su eterna desgracia.

Sasuke sólo le miró cuando se hubo retirado, porque él también sentía la miseria sobre sus níveos hombros. La cómica tragedia, sin lugar a dudas, o la trágica comedia, por así decirlo. Nada más a ellos les pasaban ese tipo de cosas.

Compañeros en el castigo, cómplices en el acto y furtivos a duras pena de la fatal condena, por que a pesar de poder verse y escucharse, un ángel y un demonio jamás de los jamases serían libres para amarse.

**Author's Note:**

> También, esto es algo que tenía en mis archivos desde hace siglos. Forma parte de una de mis historias originales que, casualmente, encaja a la perfección con el universo de Naruto. Es más como un snippet, así que no prometo continuación.


End file.
